


Censored

by GayCheerios



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: ABOUT HONEY AND MORI, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haruhi is ace fight me, Lace Panties, M/M, Pet Names, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans character on period, everyone is a thirsty bitch for their boyfriend, except Haruhi, oh god don't read this, this is why i can't have nice things, y'all should know that Tamaki and Kyoya are fucking each other right after they leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: There was only so much of a facade that Mitsukuni could pull off. To the Girls of Host Club, he was Honey. A sugar obsessed cutie-pie who was a Loli boy. To the Club, he was a cute force to be reckoned with, needing naps and throwing temper tantrums. Which, wasn’t all a facade. His child-like behavior wasn’t part of the mask. The innocence was the lie.





	Censored

**Author's Note:**

> why the fuck did i write this

_There was only so much of a facade that Mitsukuni could pull off. To the Girls of Host Club, he was Honey. A sugar obsessed cutie-pie who was a Loli boy. To the Club, he was a cute force to be reckoned with, needing naps and throwing temper tantrums. Which, wasn’t all a facade. His child-like behavior wasn’t part of the mask. The innocence was the lie._

 

And only one man knew of it.

 

Mori. He knew everything. He knew Mitsukuni so well, every inch of him.

 

That day, Honey was having a bad day, like really really awful. Not even his favorite thing in existence-sweets could cheer him up, even though he ate an excessive amount today. He was quiet, with tears in his eyes the whole day. He even excused himself for what felt like ages. Few people were aware of why Honey was actually like this. Some suggested he didn’t get sleep. Others just thought Honey was throwing a temper tantrum, and they wouldn’t be lying but that wasn’t the whole truth either. The other Hosts decided to close the club a few hours early.

 

“Honey-senpai? Are you okay?” Kaoru asked sweetly, sitting down next to his small superior. “You haven’t been acting like your usual self today...you’re probably tired of hearing the whole: ‘Are you okay’ thing, but I wanna let you know if you need to talk I’m here.” He smiled.

 

Honey gave a small smile and wiped his eyes. “Thanks, Kao-chan.”

 

“Of course.” He then patted Honey on his head and got up from the couch.

 

“Kaoru get over here! Now!” Hikaru yelled, sounding more sensual at the end of his sentence. The twin blushed and quickly gathered his things. “See you guys tomorrow!”

 

“Bye!”

 

Haruhi then said her goodbyes and left as well.

 

“Mommy, we need to talk.” Tamaki sighed, pulling his boyfriend to the side.

 

“What is it, Daddy?” He asked, twinning their hands together.

 

“Do you know what’s the matter with Honey-senpai today??”

 

“I do, but I don’t think I should tell you. It’s Mitsukuni’s business, not ours.” He stated, tracing circles into Tamaki’s chest.

 

“Tell Daddy! I’m the president of this club, I won’t blab about it, you know that.” The blonde put sweetly, kissing into Kyoya's shoulders.

 

“Ugh, I don’t have a choice do I, Daddy? Fine.” He whispered into Tamaki’s ear.

 

“Oh.” Was his reply. “Can’t say I didn’t expect it.” He stated, “Well best of luck to him. Now, Daddy has some important business to attend to Mommy…” Tamaki purred darkly.

 

“Goodbye, you two! We’re going home-see you tomorrow!” Tamaki waved, practically sprinting to his car with Kyoya in his arms.

 

This left Honey and Mori in the room all alone.

 

“Honey,” Mori called, walking closer to the bed where Honey rested.

“Hnn what?” He responded with a groan.

“Everyone left. It’s just us.”

At those words, Honey leaped from his place and onto the taller male. “Mori, Mori, Mori. I missed you I-I waited for your touch all day. I was-was so good for you.” He whined, every inch of his body screaming for the quieter’s touch, his hands desperate to feel the other's skin.

 

“I know Mitsukuni, I saw.” Mori cooed softly. “You were good.” The man brought his cousin’s face up to his and kissed him. Gently. That’s how this whole relationship started anyway. “You were so good that you deserve your treat. Do you want your treat, my good little boy?”

“Yes! Yes, yes! I’m a good boy, I promise!” The more innocent wailed, already panting and oh so desperate

“Good.” Mori smiled, stripping him of his school top, then smiling. “Have you waited the eight hours?”

“I-I have, please. Take it off.” Honey whined, clawing at his binder, itching to take it off.

Mori cautiously peeled the soft blue fabric off his lover and smiled. “You look so beautiful without it.” He kissed his chest. “Mitsukuni.”

 

“Ah-!” He whined, bucking his small chest up into the large hands above him. Dang, he was already whining and moaning. He felt so embarrassed that every month he was this desperate. His face was now officially a soft pink all over.

 

“Does this feel good?” Mori slowly toyed with the hard buds on Mitsukuni’s chest. The plethora of moans and whines was confirmation enough to answer his question...almost. He wanted to hear it straight from the source. From his source. From those beautiful soft lily-colored lips, which he had kissed near a million times. “Oi, Mitsukuni. Answer me.”

 

“Ah yes!” The smaller cried, grabbing for Mori’s thick, raven colored hair.

 

“Yes, what my Love?” Morinozuka growled, licking the side of Honey’s hand. The taller peppered love bites against Honey’s bare chest. He shifted their positions so that Honey was on the edge of the bed, legs dangling from the end. While Mori was kneeling over him. One hand was grazing the body of the smaller, while the other was petting the pretty blonde hair that sat atop his little Bunny’s head. “If you want something.” He paused, getting centimeters away from Mitsukuni’s pouting, plump lips. “Then **beg** for it. Only then will I consider it.” Mori knew he was being selfish. His little boy was in pain and he was being-

 

“M-Mori. Mori, Mori-please. I want you to touch me. Touch me. I-” He sucked in a sharp breath, a blush spreading even more against his tiny face. “....When I went to the bathroom today. I t-touched myself and I wanted it to be you. So badly. I tried but I couldn’t-Not as you do. So please. Mori. I jus-” Mitsukuni’s begging turned to soft whines and whimpers, dripping with lust.

 

Morinozuka was mesmerized. He immediately threw his little Lover’s school pants off and felt a pool of heat go right to his groin. He was met with matching light blue panties. "Holy-Mitsukuni." He gulped.

 

"I know I shouldn't be wearing such pretty things on my period but still-I know you like them," Honey muttered, covering his face in shame. “I think you like at least…I’m sorry I’m sorry Mori that I’m-”

 

“Mitsukuni. I love you for who you are. Don’t be silly, you know I don’t care. You. Are. A. Boy. It’s a fact. No matter what’s in those cute panties of yours.” He smiled placing a kiss atop his Bunny’s head. “I still think you are the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.”

 

Honey blushed even more than he already was. “Takashi…” The smaller’s hair fell over his eyes, and slowly, tears started to crawl their way down Mitsukuni’s face. “Takashi I love you.” Small lips pressed against larger ones, timid but needy. Soon enough the pair parted, and his Bunny was back to panting and whining. “So please Ta-kashi. Just fuck me already.”

 

Takashi visibly gulped, nodding his head and slightly undressing. He knew how Mitsukuni liked this…’activity’ and he was going to obey. He knew if he didn’t do it the way the smaller wanted he would pay for it. Honey would get upset that he was treated so fragile, even though almost every person to be intimate did this part. But he couldn’t complain, because he knew he too _loved the sensation and the pain._ He immediately slipped inside Mitsukuni. With how many fluids coating his insides it was easier than normal. It still hurt though. The taller would always have to go slow at first. But little ways afterward, the Loli could take a severe pounding, and he usually begged for it. Or more, _commanded_ it. “Mitsukuni-” Takashi let out a low moan that was paired with a cut off scream from the other. His lover couldn’t for words. He never could at this part. Any noises from Mitsukuni from now on were always a whisper. That was all he could manage.

“Ta-” His Bunny whispered, clawing at the sheets on the bed in the small storage room. He was absolutely star-struck. He then felt large hands roam all over his body and started to shake with pleasure. He was panting like a bitch in heat...which was kinda true in his situation. He felt that _thing poking around_ . Takashi was so skilled and made him feel _so, so, so, so good._ This was his favorite thing. Mitsukuni loved this more than sweets. And that was saying something. “Ta-haaah-shi.” He moaned

 

“You’re so adorable Mitsukuni,” Mori whispered into the smaller’s ear. “So responsive. I barely even touched you then, and you were already whining and moaning for me. You sound so wonderful. You may be cute for the Host Club. But for me, _I know exactly what you are. You are my adorable little slut._ ”

 

His counterpart moaned, “Harder Takashi! Please...faster-there! There Takashi again...again Ta-” As much as they were pleas, they were commands too.

 

“See my little Bunny? So shameful. What would everyone else think hm? If they saw you screaming my name?”

 

“I-I don care. Just-just come inside me _please, please. I’ve been so good.”_

 

“Did you take your pill?”

 

“Did.” Mitsukuni breathlessly replied.

 

“Good.” Morinozuka nuzzled himself against his little lover. “I love you, little Mitsukuni.”

 

And that was it. That was all it took for him to come. He gave Mori a look of adoration and exhaustion.

 

The look the smaller always gave him was his limit. He came in an instant. Filling the other with his seed. They stayed there for at least five minutes until Mori got up to clean his seed mixed with lots of blood from a little bit of everywhere. Once that was done, he changed Honey into other clothes he usually brought with him. “Little one, it’s time to go home.” He whispered, kissing Honey on this lips softly.

 

“Okee.” He yawned, crawling into the taller’s arms and slowly falling asleep. “Love you Morinozuka.”

 

There were small whispers and the sound of running in the hall. Mori was suspicious but decided against it and to just go home.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Hikaru you owe me 500 yen!” Haruhi announced.

 

“Ugh, can’t believe I lost the bet.” He sighed, handing the money to his best friend and his brother laughing in the background.

 

“I told you they were fucking behind closed doors. It’s too obvious.”

 

“Whatever Haru.”

**Author's Note:**

> man i love sin


End file.
